


Shot

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blood, F/M, Family, Gen, Nurse Alex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Siblings, Smut, Sonny & Alex, argument, cuteness, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is a hero, but that comes with a cost to Alex. Walt takes a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read this story on tumblr you've probably already read this (and I thank you) but if not it's a good one. But more importantly my ao3 and my tumblr are at the same chapter. So the fic is current no matter which platform you're reading from. Yay! 
> 
> And as always your kudos and comments mean the world to me! I really love these characters and have so much fun working on this. :D

"I thought I kicked you out?" Alex rubbed her head as she came out of her bedroom in the morning. 

Her brother was sitting on her couch, feet on the coffee table, draining Lucky Charms milk into his mouth. 

"Sometimes I want to strangle mom." He offered in response. "Sonny let me in."

"How's it going with the district attorney?" She smirked. 

"Good." He craned his neck to face her. "But I can't move in just yet. By the way, does Sonny live here?"

"No, why?" She poured coffee and immediately put it in the microwave to reheat. 

"Because his shit is everywhere." Walt complained, digging a tie out of the couch and holding it up. 

"Does it offend you?" She laughed. 

He shrugged. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She sat down in the armchair, mug in hand. "There is something I wanna talk to you about."

Walt looked suspicious. "What? Do you have HPV?"

She made a face. "What is the matter with you? No!"

Walt laughed. "Sorry, okay, what?"

"Are you still going to be here for Thanksgiving?" She chewed her lip. 

He coughed. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that-"

"Me first!" She yelled, cutting him off. 

"Okay, go." He made a face. 

"Um, so Sonny invited me to Thanksgiving with his family." Alex chewed her lip. "So I'm going."

Walt grinned. "That's great! Why are you so nervous?"

"I mean, that means I won't spend it with you and mom. So if you tell me you're going to Thanksgiving with 'your boys' or your new boyfriend-" Alex started. 

"No." Walt shook his head. "Not like that. It's not about Thanksgiving. I'm not leaving...ever."

"What?" She asked. 

"Remember I told you about that job?" He asked. "The teaching job..."

"You're taking it?" She grinned. 

"I took it actually. I'll be teaching- training in Connecticut about 3 to 4 days a week. So..." He started to smile. 

"You can live in New York!" She almost dropped her coffee. "Walt that's amazing!"

He grinned. "So I...i need help looking for a place."

"I'll totally help. You know I think there's is an apartment downstairs." Alex mentioned. 

"Oh that's what I need..." He rolled his eyes. "To listen to you two go at it every night."

"Not every night." Alex slowly started to grin. "But besides that it's on the first floor!"

"Yeah no thanks I really don't need more access to you."

"Oh you want space from me?" She rolled her eyes. 

"So you wanna go look at places today?" He asked, ignoring her comment. 

"Can't. I work at 3." She shook her head. "Tomorrow maybe."

Walt sighed. "I wish Henry was here."

"Why? He's kinda busy with Ang and the baby." Alex replied. 

"Because then we'd all be in the same city again." He explained. 

Alex smiled. "I miss Henry too."

"He's gonna be such an asshole to Sonny!" Walt laughed. "Oh god, he'll be an asshole to Raf too...if I start introducing him to family anyway."

"He is, isn't he?" She sighed.

"He thinks it's protective." Walt explained. "'Dad would've done the same thing Lexi!'" He impersonated their older brother. 

Alex smirked. "Except he wouldn't. Dad would have liked Sonny."

"Yeah." Walt nodded. "Not right away. He'd give him a fairly good hard time. Make fun of his hair probably."

Alex laughed. 

"But he'd like 'im." Walt agreed. "'Lexi's datin' a future lawyer, eh? Good for him.' I miss him."

Alex sighed loudly. "Me too. So much."

She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Walt motioned her over to the couch with him and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"He'd be proud of you." Walt rubbed her back. "He'd be proud of me, too...He'd be mad at Henry for leaving his baby."

"That's not funny." Alex punched him in the ribs. 

"He would though." Walt added. "Sometimes I pretend he's at the house on Long Island and he and mom are just divorced."

Alex just looked down. 

"Ya know mom would hate if we saw him. So we just never talk about him." Walt explained.

"Sometimes I try to call him before I remember." Alex revealed. "Not as much as I used to but..."

"When?" Walt asked stoically. 

"A few weeks ago." A tear fell and for once she wasn't fighting them. "I wanted to tell him about Sonny."

Walt squeezed her tighter. "Aw, Al, he knows."

Alex smiled. "Ya think he woulda started callin' me Al too?"

"Are ya kidding me? He'd be mad he didn't do it first!" Walt grinned. "You're such an Al!"

Alex beamed. 

"So meetin' the family..." Walt wagged his eyebrows. "You nervous?"

"A little." She admitted. "I'm the first he's brought home."

"Our little cannoli never brought a girl home?" He asked. "He's full of secrets!"

Alex nodded. "Maybe after the family I'll finally meet his partner!"

"Dream big, Al." Walt laughed.  
****  
"Well you're lucky you had on the police vest, detective." The ER doctor told Sonny. "You're gonna be sore and bruised awhile, but you'll be okay. Bullet went right through your arm."

"Welcome to the club." Amanda smirked at him. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Not really one I want to be a member of."

"X-rays are all clear." The doctor continued. "So I'll sign you out and you can get out of here. The nurse will give you a prescription for pain killers."

"...the kid?" Sonny asked. 

"He's okay." The doctor nodded. "He did brake his arm, but mostly bumped and bruised up. You're kind of a hero."

"I tossed a 10 year old out of the way!" Sonny insisted. 

"Yeah but the kid could've gotten shot instead of you and he wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest!" Amanda corrected. 

Sonny looked down and nodded, thinking about how much worse this could've turned out. He also worried about how Al was going to react. He was sure with shock and fear. He was afraid she'd be the first person he saw when they arrived at the triage desk, but somehow over a few hours he hadn't so much as smelled a whiff of lemons. As he was about to ask the doctor about her, knowing she was somewhere on the floor, the doctor left. 

Amanda looked at her phone. "Kennedy says the shooter is in custody."

Sonny nodded. 

"You alright?" She asked with a hint of a smile. She was kind of proud of Carisi. 

"I feel like I'm still catchin' my breath." He replied.

"Well put your shirt back on." She smirked. "I'll drive you home."

"I don't-" He started. 

"Sonny!?" He could hear Alex in the hall. Amanda perked up and looked out curiously. 

"SONNY!"Alex came barreling into the exam room as Sonny started to tenderly pull his shirt over his shoulders. 

"Sonny!" She repeated with relief. "Oh god! The book said Carisi, GSW and I panicked. No one told me you were here! Are you okay? Let me see. No, wait..." She hugged him and he winced. 

She released him and pulled back his shirt.

Amanda stepped forward surprised at the nurse's behavior. "Whoa, hey, do you treat all the patients like this?"

"It's okay, Rollins. This is my girl, Alex." He smiled vaguely. This wasn't really how he envisioned introducing Alex to his squadmates. 

Sonny held up his hands. "I'm alright. Ow!" He flinched as she placed her hands on his bruised ribs. 

Alex briefly looked up but then back at Sonny's injuries. "I thought Rollins would have dark hair."

"Girlfriend?" Amanda smirked in his direction as Alex pulled his blood stained shirt off his still sore shoulder. 

"Easy, Al. Geez!" he griped. "It went right through the shoulder and the second hit me in the side, but I was wearing the vest."

Alex looked grave. 

"The doctor said I'd be fine." Sonny added. 

Alex snapped a glove over her small fingers and tenderly pulled back the dressing. "If I catch you so much as pulling a jacket over this shoulder I'm going to stick my finger in that wound." She warned. 

"Oh! You're all broken up aren't ya?" Sonny smiled at her, but noticed her watery eyes. He smiled even more and touched her arm gently. Alex stared quite seriously until his dimples got the better of her. 

She smiled back, putting a clean dressing on, and unsnapped the glove from her hand. "Put your clothes back on."

"That's what I've been trying to do..." He muttered. 

She then turned back to Amanda. "Sorry, I'm Alex. I can see Sonny's been talking me up down there at the precinct."

"Amanda," she held out her hand. "Oh, Carisi is full of surprises."

"I just never got around to it." Sonny apologized. 

"Well I know all about you guys. He speaks highly." Alex looked back at Sonny as he carefully folded his jacket over his arm. 

"Alex?" The redhead nurse, Hope, poked her head in, confused by the presence of Alex. "Uh, I have a 'scrip for Carisi? From Heath?"

"Yeah, that's Carisi." Alex pointed. 

The nurse raised her eyebrow as she handed the slip to Sonny. He smiled at her. 

"By the way, Alex, your kid in 3b puked again and Devon wants rounds."

"Duty calls." Sonny grinned at Alex. 

"I'll be right there, Hope." Alex answered. The nurse looked at Sonny and back to Alex again before leaving.

"Thanks, Hope." Alex rolled her eyes. "She is so nosy! It was nice meeting you Rollins." 

"Likewise." Amanda nodded. 

Alex walked over to Sonny. "And you.." She planted a big wet kiss on his mouth, causing Amanda to look away in embarrassment. "Get some rest and don't stress your shoulder. I'll be home in a few hours and I'll check on you."

"I was gonna go back to-"

"Back to work?" She looked at Amanda incredulously, as if to ask 'do you condone this?'. "Don't you dare!"

"Al, I'm fine-"

Alex started to protest but an alarm went off somewhere in the ER and she ran from the room. Amanda and Sonny made to leave but Alex ran back. 

"Go home and rest Detective. I mean it." She warned again and sped off. 

Sonny smiled almost apologetically. "She's just looking out for me."

"No, I think it's cute." Amanda teased. "Take care of yourself detective! Does she always call you detective?"

"Uh, well-" he started as they walked down the hall. 

"Wait, I don't want to know!" Amanda waved her hands and Sonny laughed. 

"Ya think I should do something for the kid?" Sonny looked over his shoulder, glancing around the ER. 

"Like what? Give him money?" She smirked. 

"No...like...a toy or somethin'." He shrugged. "I broke his arm!"

"You saved his life, Carisi." Amanda corrected. 

Sonny sighed and nodded.  
****  
Sonny awoke in darkness, his shoulder hurt but it wasn't the pain that woke him up. It was someone yelling what sounded like right outside his door. He pulled himself up groggily from the bed. He was still mostly dressed, suit pants, belt, and still wearing the undershirt stained with blood. He felt like he'd been asleep for ages. 

As he moved closer to the sound he realized one of the yelling voices was Alex and the other was deeper, a man. He moved quicker, as fast as he could move in his sleepy state. The front door was open. He got beyond the threshold in time to see Alex in a fierce verbal battle with his next door neighbor. 

"Just turn off the fucking music!" She yelled. 

"It's Saturday night!" The neighbor rolled his eyes. "Why don't you stop being a bitch?"

"If you wake him up I'm going to kill yo-"

"That guy?" The neighbor motioned with his beer towards Sonny. 

She spun around. "Sonny? What are you doing out of bed."

"He probably woke up because you're a screaming harpy!" The neighbor commented. 

Alex spun back and lunged towards him. "Son of bitch!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sonny grabbed Alex and pulled her back before she could strike the next door neighbor. "Listen we're sorry. We're sorry. Go back to your party."

Alex fought Sonny's pull. "No I'm not sorry! This asshole-"

"AL!" Sonny yelled, holding her arms at her side with his good arm and walking her back towards his open door. 

"I could've ripped that guy's head off!" Alex raged as she broke free from Sonny's arms once inside the apartment. 

"I believe you." He nodded. He rubbed his head. 

"How do you feel?" Her demeanor changed as she calmed down. She touched his arm. 

He pulled it away. She made a face. 

"I'm fine." He lied. He felt like he'd run a marathon without training first, sore and exhausted. 

"Don't lie to me." She warned. 

He smiled vaguely at her. "I'm fine Al, you don't have to worry about me."

"Well you don't get to decide that." She snapped. 

"When did you get here?" He asked looking around the apartment, realizing she'd cleaned it. 

When he got back to the precinct, Olivia immediately sent him home to rest. So he picked up his prescription and headed home. He vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch after taking a dose. 

"A few hours ago. You don't remember me putting you in bed?" She asked, sounding concerned again. 

"Maybe." He struggled. 

"You didn't lose consciousness, right? I didn't see that in your chart."

"You read my chart?" He asked. 

"Of course." She nodded. "I came straight here after work and you were passed out on the couch. I took your shoes off and woke you up to walk to the room."

He nodded. "What time is it?"

Alex was still in her scrubs and pulled her watch from her pocket. "2:45. Do you wanna still sleep? I got food. You should eat a little if you're gonna be taking painkillers."

"You made food?" He was skeptical. 

"I got canned soup and sandwich stuff." She smiled. "You want? I'm just gonna make some. Sit down I'll be right back."

She bustled off to the kitchen and Sonny looked dumbfounded back at her. He sat. He'd never really seen Al being so...nurturing. He'd seen her be a nurse but not on the side of the patient, not really. 

She returned a few minutes later with a sandwich on a plate. 

"Thanks." He took it from her. "I'm fine, Al really!" He insisted. 

"Sonny you got shot!" She claimed. "No, you got shot twice!"

"Alex-" he started but she cut him off. 

"I'm allowed to be worried about you okay?"

"I'm fine." He was a little annoyed at how wound up this made her, but he softened when he saw her hurt expression. "I'm fine, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me!" She pouted and slammed herself onto his couch with arms crossed. 

"What?" He asked, matching her tone.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. 

"Al." He tried sounding softer. "I'm really okay. I'm just tired and-"

"You don't have to be tough for me." She countered. "You're not invincible!"

"I know that!" He argued. "I was wearing the vest and-"

"And if you weren't you'd still be in surgery!" She yelled, tears starting to fall. "It would've been your spleen, or your liver, or you'd have punctured a lung and I'd have to sit outside while they told me to stay calm but I would know what happens in those rooms and I would not be calm!"

Sonny was silent. 

"You don't understand." She shook her head. 

"What don't I understand?" He asked. 

She cried a little more fully now, and Sonny wasn't sure how to react to it. She was hardly this emotional on a regular basis. 

"I don't don't know if I can do this!" She sucked in her breath. 

He felt guilty even though he knew he did nothing wrong. 

"I- All the worry. What about next time?" She asked, her tears subsiding. 

"What next time?" He asked confused. 

She looked exasperated. "You're still going to be a cop tomorrow. Theres more bad guys..."

Sonny softened. "You can't think about it that way."

"Why!? Why can't I think about it that way?" She looked hurt. 

"Because I could get run over by a bus or have an allergic reaction or get cancer." He argued back. "You can't worry about everything. I know this scared you-"

She made a noise of annoyance, letting her breath out through her nose. 

He almost smiled. "You can admit that, ya know?"

She sighed. "Okay. It scared me...A lot!"

He put his plate with the uneaten sandwich on the table and scooted closer to her. 

"I wanna meet your friends." Alex said suddenly before Sonny could speak again. 

"My friends?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"The other detectives, your partner. I wanna really meet them." She reiterated. "I want to know who they are. They're looking out for you out there..."

"I don't need looking after" He started to roll his eyes. 

"But they have your back, right? You trust them?" Alex asked. 

"Of course!" Sonny replied. 

"Then I need to trust them too." She sighed. "If this is what it's gonna be then these are the things I need."

"What do you mean, 'if this is what it's gonna be'?" He asked. 

"If it's gonna be this: you and me!" She pointed. "I can't tell you what to do. I can't make you stop being a cop, but you're going to have to get used to the fact that I care about you and...I love you."

He grinned. "I think I already knew that one."

He kissed her. She leaned over and picked up the plate. 

"You really should eat something." She urged, pushing it into his hands.

Sonny smirked as he took it. "Sure thing nurse."

She rolled her eyes. 

"So you cleaned my house and made me a sandwich?" Sonny mentioned through a mouth full of turkey. "What else do I get for being shot?"

"A scar." She replied sarcastically. 

"I don't get a blowjob or something like that? I am a hero." He smiled. 

"Is that what you're thinking about right now?" She looked over at him. 

He nodded. 

"You're an animal." She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

She shut her eyes and she leaned back. Sonny frowned a bit realizing just how late it was. 

"You must be exhausted." He commented. 

She opened her eyes and stretched. "I can sleep later. Eat."

He put the plate down. "I'm done."

She got up and picked up the plate. "Do you need a dose?" She asked as she started walking the plate to the kitchen. 

"I need a dose of you..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "You need to recover, not expend all your energy."

He put his arms around her waist anyway, his palms resting on her butt and pulling her forward into his lap. 

"But this is what I want, nurse." He added. "Some TLC."

Alex smirked and wrestled out of his grasp. "Go get in bed. I'm gonna wash this plate."

He sighed but got up after she walked into the kitchen. 

"And please change out of that shirt!" She called. 

He sighed and started pulling his bloody shirt off, wincing when he moved his arm up. Despite it being a flesh wound he could tell it wasn't going to heal overnight. He went to grab a different undershirt but then realized the power he had. Just as he got the shirt over his head Alex returned. 

"What am I supposed to wear?" She gasped when she saw Sonny had put on his police shirt. She had already pulled her scrub top over her head and stood there in a bra and pants. 

"I dunno." He shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Guess you'll just have to sleep naked."

She made a face, but pulled her pants off as well. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. She kissed him passionately. 

"For the record you look better in this than I do." He told her and kissed her again, his arms snaking around her body. 

With his hands around her waist he lifted her a few feet off the ground. 

"Ow, ow, that hurt." He complained, dropping her and grabbing his left arm with his right. 

Alex was concerned and untangled herself from him. "You really shouldn't pick me up like that!"

"Are you gonna stick your finger in my bullet hole now?" He rubbed his sore arm. 

She smiled. "Poor baby." She murmured, gently kissing his injured arm.

Sonny grimaced. "Maybe I do need to rest."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Lay down, I'll take care of you."

He dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Alex got on the bed behind him, still only wearing bra and underwear. She got up behind him and rubbed his neck and shoulders gently. 

"Mmm, that feels nice." Sonny had his eyes shut as he let his head hang loosely on his neck. 

"I think I know just what you need." She began kissing along his neck and across his shoulders. 

She reached her arms around him to hug him to her, her breasts pressed into his back. He pulled away slightly when she touched his ribs. 

"Ow!" He breathed heavy. 

"I'm sorry." She cooed and kissed his shoulder gently again. "Lie down."

She moved out of the way so he had space to stretch his body across the bed. She smiled down at him before leaning over and kissing him on the lips, gently but full of passion. She sat back in her legs and traced the shield printed on his t-shirt. 

"My brave detective." She whispered with a grin. 

"This shirt smells like you." He replied. 

"Yeah." She leaned all the way down and buried her face in his tummy. She took a big whiff. "Lemony."

"Uh huh." He nodded. "It's my favorite."

She grinned up at him but moved further down his body. 

"Al?" He pulled his head up to watch her. 

She grinned deviously and made full eye contact. Alex bit her lip and kept it up as she reached inside his boxer briefs. Sonny felt the pull in his groin before she got there, involuntarily moving his legs apart. 

"This should make you feel a lot better." She told him and freed his cock from the confines of the navy blue cotton.

Sonny exhaled. She stroked him a few times making sure he was at full hardness before closing her mouth around the tip. 

"Alex," he moaned out her name along with all the air in his lungs. 

She looked up coyly, "Does that feel good Detective?"

"So good!" Sonny moaned again and shut his eyes, slamming his head back on the pillow. 

"Mmm," Alex hummed around his cock, feeling him pulse. 

"Jesus, Alex!" He pushed his hips forward. 

He looked down at her again, smiling dazed when he made eye contact with her. He reached his arm down to stroke her head, but she was quicker. With one hand she held him, ever so slowly twisting her fist around it. The other pushed his hand away and held it down. 

"No, don't do anything. I don't want you to exert yourself." She warned and continued with her work, stroking and sucking. 

He moaned again louder. 

Alex smiled and momentarily wondered if Mr. Next Door could hear what they were up to now. 

"Al- baby!" Sonny groaned. 

Alex could feel his hand ball into a fist. She spread her free hand across his fist until he opened it and held her hand as she worked on finishing him off. 

Alex smiled. "That's a good boy. Let me make you cum..."

"Oh fuck!" He yelled. He jerked his hips when he came flooding her mouth with his sperm. 

He looked at her surprised, not expecting she'd take it in the mouth but incredibly turned on at the sight of her grinning at him after she swallowed it. He could probably cum again from the thought. 

"I didn't want you to get it on my shirt." She explained. 

Sonny almost laughed. "C'mere."

She got up from the space between his legs and laid right beside him. She kissed his cheek. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"I love YOU!" He replied and kissed her. 

"Oh you're just saying that because I said it!" She giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I mean it!"

"Be careful of your shoulder and your ribs." Alex warned purposely keeping her body from pressing too close to his. 

"I'm feelin' a little better." He kissed her again. "C'mere!" 

He invited her into his lap as he dragged himself a little further back allowing her enough room to straddle him. 

"I'm not done with you yet." Sonny moaned into her ear.  
****


End file.
